Trecera's Knight
by Giratina Zero
Summary: A new soul finds itself in Hueco Mundo and pledges loyalty to Tia Harribel. What could this mean for Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living and the Soul Society now that the Trecera's Knight has appeared?
1. Chapter 1

**Trecera's Knight**

Hey everyone. OC Merchant Kaien Kurayami here reviving my old fic back when I was a member of the Trioblivion. This version will be better written than the original though the premise of the old one is still here. So then without further ado I require a disclaimer.

Sun-Sun: Kaien Kurayami does not own Bleach. Kaien does however own Mark Frey and Ghost Writer Orange-Kun owns Verothorn Anstigua.

Chapter 1: A Knight Like no Other.

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

All I could see at first was a blinding light. It burned my eyes even though I had them closed most of the time I was surrounded by it. When my eyes no longer felt the searing pain from the light I opened them and blinked to adjust to the light. I lokked around and saw that all around me were white buildings and I was standing in sand. The sunlight felt good but it also felt dead, like it was an illusion. I continued to look around before I felt my breaths become shallow. I started to panic but continued to look around until I saw some one walking towards me. I raised my arm to wave but before I could I fell to the ground as my breaths became to shallow as I started to pass out. My vision blurred so I couldn't see who it was that was walking towards me. I noticed that as they came closer I slipped more and more into unconscious ness until finally the black took me.

I didn't know how long I was out or why I passed out but I did know that I felt like I knew where I was in my state of unconsciousness. My mind played lines in my head and the voices and lines were familiar to me. When I woke up and saw where I was and who was around me I knew immediatly where I was. Around me were the Espada, Ichimaru Gin, Tosen Kaname, and Aizen Sosuke which meant I could only be in Las Noches. As I looked around more I saw the various Fraccion including one I'd never seen before. This unknown Arrancar had smokey black hair to the middle of his back that was striped orange and his mask fragment was the same as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques's but on the opposite side of his face. He looked to be twenty-five and fix foot ten and his hole was on the upper roight of his chest where his heart would be. He only wore the Arrancar hakama with a tiger head buckled belt to show off his decently muscular body. He was glaring at me but then again I'm only a human so it's to be expected.

"Ah so you've awakened." Aizen said. I got up and looked at him doing my best to disguise my hatred of the man. There are very few things I truely hate but god-complexes is pretty high up on my list of things I do truely hate. I only nodded so that I wouldn't need to talk because if I did I may say something to get me killed. "How interesting that a human entered Las Noches and is also quickly developping reiatsu. Now if only I knew what to do with you. Killing you would be a bit much as you could have only come her on accident but letting you go may prove to be unfortunate for use."

"Just kill the fucking human." Nnoitra Jiruga said. I glared at the one eyed sociopath not trying to hide my hatred of him. Nnoitra noticed and smiled widely. "Heh looks like the loser has some fight in him. Aizen-sama allow me to beat that fight out of him." I smiled a wolfish half smile revealing the sharp and elongated canines I had. "Either he's insane or he thinks he stands a chance."

"Stand down Nnoitra." Aizen ordered and the Quinta Espada obeyed. "As I said killing him would be a bit much. Any other suggestions?" I stopped glaring and smiling at Nnoitra since it lost its fun and waited for another suggestion that would also be unbelievably bad. I looked around and they were all deep in thought.

"**Perhaps he could **Serve one of us like a Fraccion?" Aaroniero Arruierie asked. I had to admit the idea was a good one if what Aizen said about me developping reiastu was true. Aizen sat and contemplated the idea very carefully before he smiled and nodded.

"An excellent suggestion Aaroniero. Very well then I would like the Espada to vote on the idea proposed by Aaroniero." Aizen said. "Yammy your thoughts?" I looked over at Yammy Riyalgo and glared at him due to my hatred of him as well.

"I say the brat should suffer. He's human after all." Yammy said. I wasn't all to surpised. The moron had rocks for brains after all. My attention went over to Szayel Apporo Grantz and my hatred of him was almost as great as my hatred for Aizen but I did what I could to contain myself.

"Let him serve someone. Preferably me since I could do reasearch on him." I almost ran over to punch him at that line but controlled myself. My gaze then shifted to Zommari Rereaux. I felt nothing negative for Zommari because I couldn't think of anything that would make me hate him. Zommari looked directly at my eyes for a moment.

"I see." Zommari said after a moment. "Let him serve. He like us hollows has been judged simply because of who he is so he would be able to understand us better than most." I nodded at Zommari who nodded back. My eyes then went to Grimmjow before I looked over at the odd Fraccion with him. No how hard I tried I couldn't remember him in either the manga or the anime but I soon realized that maybe not everything that I read and watched was the truth.

"Let him serve. Not like it matters any way." Grimmjow said. I could care less if my serving did matter because I had another vote in my favor. I then looked over at Nnoitra and knew what he wanted.

"No. Just kill the stupid human." Nnoitra yelled. I rolled my eyes at how predictable he was before looking over at Ulquiorra Cifer. Though he was my second favorite Espada I knew he would most likely call me trash and say I shouldn't serve.

"Serve." Was all Ulquiorra said. I raised my eyebrow but kept my mouth shut. My gaze then found my favorite Espada Tia Harribel. Our eyes met and like with Zommari earlier I could tell she was looking for something.

"Pain, hatred, misery, despair, bloodlust, vengeance, depression, and so much more lie within his heart." Harribel said. I was surprised at how well she read me like that. "But with all of those negative aspects lie the desire for redemption and the will to serve and sacrifice. Let him serve whom he wishes." I smiled a5t Harribel slightly and nodded receiving an nod in return. I then saw Barragan Louisenbairn and knew that the ancient Arrancar and once king would never let a human serve in Las Noches.

"To let the boy serve us would be blasphemy. I am against the idea." Baragan stated. I glared at him not out of hatred but just because his existence did nothing but piss me off. Finally I looked over at Coyote Starrk who was bored but surprisingly awake. I waited for his answer patiently because I already had the majority but I still wanted to know.

"While my opinion doesn't count since has the majority if my vote were to determine his fate I would still say let him serve." Starrk yawned. "I can tell he knows lonliness." I nodded at Starrk before looking up at Aizen.

"Very well. Go ahead and choose whom you wish to serve." Aizen ordered. I didn't even hesitate. I knew exactly whom I would bow to and lay my life for. I walked over to them and knealt at their feet.

"I, Mark Frey, hereby pledge to my heart and sould to become the shield and sword that you may do as you wish with. My allegience is to yiou and only you and I will forsake what ever must be forsaken to ensure that I can perform any duty you would have of me. I swear all of this on my honor and my life should you desire me as your knight, Lady Tia Harribel." I proclaimed meaning every word of it. I looked up and saw Harribel draw her zanpakuto and resting the blade on one shoulder before transferring it to the other.

"I accept your allegience and take you as my Knight. Arise Sir Mark."

* * *

><p>3rd person POV<p>

Mark got up off the ground and stood to Harribel's right. Harribel decided now was as good a time as any to examine her new knight. Mark appeared to be in his early twenties and had messy light brown hair and grey eyes that showed no light due to all of his negative emotions. He wore black boots, black cargos, a crimson shirt, black leather gloves and a black leather jacket decorated with studs. Around Mark's neck was a silver chain with an athame pendant and two fangs on either side of it.

"That concludes our buisness for today so you are all dismissed. Oh and Mark any uniform preferences?" Aizen asked the knight. Mark thought for a moment and shrugged.

"So long as it's loose and black I won't complain." Mark said repressing his hatred. Aizen nodded and left as Mark followed Harribel and her three Fraccion who had assembled behind her as mark thought about what he wanted for a uniform. Mark followed the women out of the meeting hall and headed to Harribel's chambers. When they arrived and walked in Mark was amazed at how extravagent and expansive Harribel's chamber's were. "Mistress, your chambers are breathtaking."

"Leave it to the noob to be impressed." Apache said with a sneer. Mark looked at her indifferently. "Listen up human boy. Normal Arrancar and us Fraccion have dcorm rooms while Espada have large complexes like this. Each room and complex is made according to the tastes of who lives in it. It's like a special power of Las Noches but it'll be a bit before you have a place to sleep."

"Really?" Mark asked. "Well I guess it would have been too convenient for me to have a place to sleep but what am I to do for lodging?" Mark asked himself.

"You may stay in my room until you have one of your own." Sun-Sun said surprising Mark, Mila-Rose, and Apache. Harribel looked at the calmest of her Fraccion curiously but said nothing.

"Wait, Sun-Sun-san are you sure?" Mark asked. "I mean not only am I a human but I'm also a male and you're okay with me sharing a room with you?" Sun-Sun nodded without hesitation and her face betrayed nothing.

"While you are human you have dedicated yourself to Harribel-sama so I have no quarrel with you and even though you are a male you have taken the mantel of a knight meaning you have honor and virtue so I shoulod have nothing to fear correct?" Mark nodded immediatly. "Then there is no problem that I can think of for you to share a room with me for a few nights. Though where in my room will be a problem. My couch and recliner are both still being cleaned thanks to Apache's drinking habit."

"Hey!" Apache yelled. "Don't dis the wine!" Mark could already tell what had happened to the couch and the recliner. "Besides blame Mila-Rose and her huge tits for being in my way!" Mark sighed.

"So let me guess, Apache was incredibly drunk and as she was trying to get some where she ran into Mila-Rose's chest and spilled wine every where right?" Mark asked and he received a nod. Mark then looked over at Harribel. "Milady, is there anything you desire from me?"

"Nothing at this moment except perhaps more information." Harrinel said. "Since you're my knight now and will be working with my Fraccion we would need to know more about you." Mark had a confused look since he wondered what exactly his mistress wanted him to say. "Just a few simple things such as your likes and dislikes will suffice." Mark nodded.

"As you desire." Mark said respectfully. "As I said when I pledged myself, my name is Mark Frey. I'm from the U.S. but I've taught myself japanese. My likes are anim and manga, practicing my own way of fighting, baking, and reading. Dislikes are god-complexes, justice-complexes, crimes against women, and the world because of how twisted it is."

"So you don't like those who consider themselves to be god and those who believe that they stand for justice?" Mila-Rose asked. Mark nodded but said nothing. "Why would you not like them? I mean they are annoying and all but why?" Mark looked over at her and she shivered seeing the black flames of his hatred burning in his eyes.

"I have a personal grudge against the gods themselves for allowing me to suffer for their amusement and any one who wishes to become a god is sure to do the same and as for justice it is non-existent. At one time it may have existed but now it's been twisted and perverted that it is no longer in existence so if any one says they represent justice they can't only represent their justice which is false and should not be pushed onto others." Mark explained. He got up and looked out the window into the night covered desert of Hueco Mundo. "The world is twisted and corrupt because of gods and justice so I have stood against them on my own. No matter what pain it brings me I will never allow the gods to win. I'll crush them when I find the chance. Maybe the world will be pure once more and true justice will resurface. I'm only human so I don't know what will happen but we all must do what must be done."

"You really don't like the world do you?" Sun-Sun asked. Mark shook his head while looking out the window.

"You know I barely met you and already I think your an idiot." Apache said. Mark shrugged.

"It's been an interesting day. I suggest we all head to bed." Harribel said. Her three Fraccion and her new knight all nodded and left her complex. "Mark-san you are definately a strange person."

Mark followed Sun-Sun to her room and when he walked in he was surprised. Sun-Sun's room had a large fully stocked kitchen with a bunch of cook books by world class chefs. Mark looked over at Sun-Sun with his surprise evident. "I like to cook. It's a personal thing. I wish I could bake though."

"I bake." Mark said. "I'm not a professional or anything but I do pretty well."

"Really? Then maybe you could bake something sometime" Mark nodded in agreement. Sun-Sun smiled before going to her armoire and grabbing her night gown and going into her connecting bathroom. Mark took off his shirt and coat revealing some scars on his back and an x-shaped scar over his heart. He zoned out for a moment until he heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Sun-Sun examining his scars. Her white night gown barely made it halfway down her pale thighs and it had no sleeves"You said the world was corrupt and twisted. Is this your proof?" Mark only nodded not wanting to talk about the scars on his back. Sun-Sun then walked in front of him and traced the scar over his heart lightly whith her finger. "You may get new scars you know."

"Those will hurt less than these. These are scars of betrayel." Mark said. "So where am I going to sleep?"

"The bed is a king sized one." Sun-Sun said. "We can both sleep in it and not be close to each other." Mark nodded as Sun-Sun climbed into the bed and slipped under the covers Mark go on the opposite side and slipped under the covers as well falling asleep.

Mark's dream wasn't odd for him. The smae teens dead at the door of a destroyed cathedral and he walked further in seeing more dead with a moving shadow eating another. However what was new as at the alter was a woman wearing an Arrancar version of a french maid's costume with long turqoise hair. Mark walked up to her cautiously.

"Who are you?" Mark asked the woman. The woman only smiled slightly before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Well there's the new first chapter to Trecera's Knight. Please Read and Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Trecera's Knight**

Time for chapter 2! Man I missed this project.

Apache: Kaien doesn't own Bleach and neither does Ghost Writer Orange-kun. Kaien owns Mark Frey and Orange owns Verothorn Anstigua.

Chapter 2: Las Noches

* * *

><p>Mark awoke to a warm feeling in his arms. He opened his eyes and found himself embracing Sun-Sun. Mark restrained himself from freaking out and slowly took his arms from around Sun-Sun and slipped out of bed as not to wake her. Mark sighed and looked back an noticed her nightgown had ridden up during the night and he could see more of her pale thighs. Mark tried his best not to look but he couldn't help himself. He soon heard Sun-Sun stir as if looking for him. Mark leaned in thinking he heard her talking.<p>

"Please don't go." Sun-Sun muttered. Mark pulled back surprised. He couldn't tell if she was having a dream or if she was actually talking to him. In the end he decided to brush some hair off her face to show that he was still there but when he did Sun-Sun grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "Stay...don't go." Mark blushed slightly. He could tell she was dreaming from the fact that she had yet to open her eyes.

"I won't." Mark said softly. "I will be right here for you." Sun-Sun smiled and released Mark's hand but he let it rest for a moment before taking it back. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Mark then looked through the cabinets for breakfast before stumbling onto some pancake batter. "I guess I can make breakfast." Mark got to work on the pancakes before he heard Sun-Sun get up. She looked over at Mark who was putting banana's into the batter as well as chocolate chips. "Awake now?" Mark asked.

"Yes I am." Sun-Sun stated. "I see you took it upon yourself to make breakfast." Mark shrugged as he cooked the pancakes. "Pretty quiet in the morning aren't you?" Mark didn't say anything as he served the pancakes. "Thank you but it would be nice if you talked."

"Sorry I get kinda focused when I make food." Mark said with his wolfish smile. Sun-Sun smiled back causing Mark to blush at her cute smile. "So what's on today's agenda?" Sun-Sun thought as she ate the pancakes before she looked up at Mark. "Well first thing we should do is wake Apache and Mila-Rose. They normally sleep until I wake them."

"I'll wake up Mila-Rose then." Mark said. "I just get this vibe Apache doesn't trust me ya know." Sun-Sun nodded before giving Mark directions to Mila-Roses room.

"Be sure to knock first." Sun-Sun warned. Mark nodded before heading out and following Sun-Sun's directions to get to Mila-Rose's room. When Mark arrived he knocked like Sun-Sun had warned him to do and was met with a sleepy come in from Mila-Rose. Mark walked in and closed the door behind him only to hear Mila-Rose gasp. When Mark turned around he tried his best not to blush at the sight of Mila-Rose who was as naked as a newborn.

"That's why Sun-Sun told me to knock." Mark said to himself. "Sorry didn't mean to see you like that. I'll just be-" Mark turned to leave but Mila-Rose Sonidoed infront of him and blocked his way out. "Ummm...I would think you would want me to leave."

"No I don't I want to talk." Mila-Rose said.

"Well shouldn't you get dressed?" Mark asked confused. Mila-Rose started to move and Mark backed away and rounded the corner before hitting the foot of her bed completely cornered.

"Why?" Mila-Rose asked. "Don't you like my body?"

"It sends me a lie." Mark said confused Mila-Rose. "I can never be loved or desired and you here like this makes me think I can when I know it's impossible." Mila-Rose felt sorry for Mark. She didn't know why he felt that way but she knew it must have been a lesson that he found out painfully.

"Well I just want to talk for a moment so bear with it." Mark nodded deciding it would be best to focus on her eyes. "You said you would protect Harribel-sama correct?" Mark nodded. "What about us Fraccion? Would you be willing to protect us as well?" Mark smiled slightly at the question as he lifted a hand to put it on Mila-Rose's shoulder, accidently brushing her breast along the way.

"My vow was to protect Lady Harribel and that included her happiness." Mark said. "You all seem close so if she were to lose one of you she would lose some of her happiness and I can't let that happen so I will protect everyone I can. That is the root of my vows and I did not make them idle." Mila-Rose was surprised. She assumed Mark made only loose vows to keep himself alive but she heard the conviction in his voice and realized he meant every word of what he said. Mila-Rose backed away allowing Mark to leave. "I hope I satisfied your curiosity." Mark left as Mila-Rose put a hand over her heart which was beating slightly faster.

"You did at first but now you've made me even more curious." Mila-Rose said to herself. Mark walked slowly back to Sun-Sun's room so that he could calm himself. He would be lying if he said that seeing Mila-Rose didn't make him a little esxcited but he steeled himself since he knew he couldn't be loved or desired so long as he fought against the gods and the world. As Mark continued to calm himself he saw the shirtless Arrancar he saw at his hearing. Mark was slightly confused about who he was.

"So I see you again." Mark said to the shirtless Arrancar. "Haven't seen you since my hearing." The Arrancar looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Would that be buena suerte or mala suerte?" The Arrancar asked. "I'm not sure but you are a damn lucky human."

"I say a bit of both." Mark answered modestly. "So just who in the name of the Magician are you?" The Arrancar chuckled at the tarot reference.

"My name is Verothorn Anstigua. I'm told that I'm related to the Sexta Espada Grimmjow." Verothorn said. "No idea if that's true or not but I could care infinately more. Besides, what's currently occupying my mind is who and what you are. Maybe your intents as well." Mark sighed slightly when Verothorn said that.

"I thought I made it clear who I was. I'm Mark Frey, Knight to Lady Tia Harribel the Trecera Espada. My intents are to serve my Mistress to the best of my ability." Mark said meaning every word of it. However Verothorn didn't seem completely sold.

"Then riddle me this: how'd a person like you just appear here? You're a human but you seem to have powers like us Arrancar?" Verothorn asked with great curiousity.

"How in the name of the Priestess should I know? I'd say it was the work of the gods but we are at war." Mark replied with his fist shaking at the injustices he'd suffered. Verothorn sighed at not getting his question answered.

"I suppose my curiousity must remain unsated for now. But you must be willing to honestly follow through with the intent of serving your mistress to the best of your ability for as long as you live or have an afterlife. Treat her and her Fraccion well and with honor." Verothorn warned the knight. Mark looked at him with a great deal of resolution in his eyes.

"I assure you, I have no intention of failing Lady Harribel. As for treating Mistress and her Fraccion with honor, I chose to be a knight instead of a mere servent. To treat them with honor is what I always intended."

"Good. Women deserve praise, worship, and every form of respect and pleasure in the worlds. After all, where would we be without them? Non-existant." Verothorn stated as Mark nodded in agreement.

"I hear that. I've gotten a couple of my scars from defending women, including one that nearly ended me." Mark replied as he put his right hand over the scar over his heart and remembering that look of pain and sympathy that Sun-Sun had the night before.

"At least you're still alive so you should enjoy what you can to the fullest, including your duty to Hallibel-sama."

"I intend to. I am lucky to serve someone as kind as Mistress."

"Looks like we might not have any problems. Especially if you honestly lay down your life to protect them, should it come to that."

"I will." Mark said simply. "My vows are not idle in any way."

"Then we shouldn't have any problems in that regard." Verothorn said with a slight smile.

"So it would appear. Well I best not keep Mistress waiting any longer. Guess I'll be seeing you Verothorn Anstigua but know that if you ever cause my Mistress or her Fraccion any grief, to have the Devil take you before I find you." Mark threatened. Verothorn looked at him seriously as the knight walked off.

"Pray to whatever you believe that you can hold yourself to the same standards, if not higher, Mark Frey. Failure is never an option before the inquisition." Verothorn countered causing Mark to stop but the knight did not look back.

"I believe only in Darkness and I assure you that should I fail my blade shall do the work of the inquisition." Mark said simply before continuing off causing the Fraccion to smirk.

"We'll see, should it come to that." Verothorn mused before Sonidoing off. Mark arrived at Sun-Sun's room to see her talking to a female Arrancar holding a box.

"There you are, Sir Knight." The Arrancar said. "This is your new uniform that was specifically designed for you."

"Thank you for getting it done so quickly." Mark said taking the box before going into the bathroom to change. When he walked out he was wearing black boots, black pants, black long coat that was sipped up but there was a gap at the bottom where you could see a black shirt as well as silver metal on the shoulders and forearms, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, and a long black scarf. "This is great and loose making it easy to move around in. You have my gratitude." The female Arrancar bowed and walked out.

"Well I must say that is a fitting ensamble for you." Sun-Sun said. "What took you so long to get back?"

"I ran into Verothorn Anstigua and we had a short chat is all." Mark said not wanting to tell Sun-Sun about his other short chat with Mila-Rose. "So what else do we need to take care of?" Sun-Sun thought for a moment before looking at Mark again.

"I think we should head over to Harribel-sama's complex and see if she needs anything done." Sun-Sun replied. Mark nodded and followed the Fraccion to Harribel's complex. When they arrived they saw Apache and Mila-Rose already there as well as Szayel Apporo holding an odd orb with a lot of reiatsu eminating from it. The pink-haired Octavo saw Mark and smiled which caused Mark to tense up.

"Just the human I was looking for." Szayel Apporo said. Mark tensed seeing as he hated the scientist with a burning passion. "If you would be so kind as to touch this orb."

"What is it?" Mark asked cautiously. Szayel Apporo grinned entering his raving scintist mode.

"This, dear human, is a combination of reiatsu and metal forged from a dead Arrancar's bones." Szayel explained. "You could say that it is a zanpakuto in its infancy. Touching it will give it a form and one that'll compliment you." Mark looked at it for a moment before reaching out his right hand and putting it inside the orb which started to reform itself until it formed a hilt that looked like a revolver with a longsword style blade. "My such an odd looking weapon. How does it feel?" Mark swung it around for a moment before resting it on his shoulder.

"It feels right." Mark said with a smile. "Thank you Szayel Apporo." The scientist smiled as he left.

"No thank you for the data." Szayel said. When he left Mark turned to Harribel who knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"I just want you to familiarize yourself with Las Noches for today, Sir Frey." Harribel said to her knight. Mark bowed and headed towards the door when Lilynette Gingerback burst in.

"Sorry for barging in but have you seen Starrk?" Lilynette asked. She received head shaked from everyone. "Dammit where is he hiding now?" Mark walked up to the young girl.

"I'll help you find him." Mark said. Lilynette looked at the human curiously for a moment before nodding. The two started to look around Starrk's complex but couldn't find him anywhere. Mark then decided to set a trap and made a simple rope and pully system that had a water balloon. Lilynette saw it and laughed. "You like it then I take it?"

"It's perfect!" Lilynette said. "I've wanted to make one but well...short you know." Mark nodded b3efore they went out to look for Starrk before finding him in the meeting room. "You idiot!" Lilynette screamed kicking the Primera in the stomach.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find me." Starrk said earning him an elbow to the gut. "Ow. Oh well if it isn't the human...what was your name again?"

"Mark Frey."

"Ah yes now I remember." Starrk said. "Any way you mind taking Lilynette with you? I need to rest." Mark thought for a moment and nodded causing the young blond to follow him."

"So what do you weant to do now Nii-san?" Lilynette asked. Mark was surprised that she called him big brother but he liked it. Mark thought for a moment before a grin split his face.

"How about we prank the living hell out of everyone except Mistress and the girls?" Mark suggested. Lilynette was bouncing up and down in excitement nodding her head as they started to plan who to prank and how.

* * *

><p>There's chap 2 for ya. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
